


Slowly, She Fades Away...

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: DrastoriaFest2019, F/M, Flashbacks, Malfoy Family Feels, Mostly Fluff, a lot of heartbreak, story telling, their love is the purest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: In her last days, Astoria wants to spend as much time with her son and husband as possible. Scorpius, the curious young boy he is, wants to know the story of how they met, and Astoria is more than happy to tell him.





	Slowly, She Fades Away...

The creaking of the door rose her from a lazy slumber. It seemed all she did was sleep these days and was quite grateful for the interruption. Next to her, Draco was fast asleep, and she managed a pained smile at her sleeping husband, feeling nothing but love encase her heart.

“Mummy?” A small voice came – her son. Scorpius may have been thirteen, but he was still so young. He looked even younger now, standing in her doorway with his stuffed Niffler hanging from his hand. He rubbed his eyes wearily. He had been crying. Astoria’s heart broke, knowing she couldn’t save her son from the pain he was experiencing. She would never be able to protect either of them from that.

“Come here, my boy,” she said, a whispered voice to ensure she never woke her husband. Scorpius all but ran across the room and climbed into the bed next to her. She was glad he never grew out of that. Most boys his age would never dream of sleeping in their parents bed – not Scorpius. Astoria thought maybe he knew and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before the malediction took her away completely.

She knew it was coming. It was only a matter of days. They’d sent her home from St Mungos – she never wanted to die in a hospital bed. And she wanted her boys with her when she went. Scorpius curled up in a ball next to her and she wrapped an arm around him as he cuddled into her.

“Are you in pain?” He asked, voice cracking.

“No, honey,” it was true. The pain potions prescribed kept her from feeling much of anything these days, and they put her to sleep whenever it got unbearable. Scorpius sniffled, and Astoria knew she’d have to ask what was bothering him. He wouldn’t tell her otherwise, he liked to think he was protecting her in some way. “Why are you awake, little Dragon?”

He giggled slightly at the nickname, one he’d been given when he was a baby. He was the spitting image of his father even back then. He also went through a phase in his later toddling years where he loved playing dragons and princesses in which he insisted he was a threatening dragon. It was quite the sight really, he was always so small as a boy.

“I had a nightmare,” he admitted, “about you. I just wanted to make sure you were still here.” His voice was muffled as he buried his head into her neck. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. She cursed her blood malediction for many reasons, but the main one was that she couldn’t protect her son and husband from the inevitable pain of grief.

“I’m here,” she promised and stroked his blond hair. Hair so like his fathers it was uncanny. Though, Scorpius hated it when it grew too long.

“Scorpius? Is everything alright?” Draco stirred, lifting slightly from the pillow and looking at his wife and son cuddled together. The sight made his heart pang. Would this be the last time he sees them so content in each other’s arms?

“Yes, dad,” he said, sitting up slightly. “Can I ask you both something?” Scorpius swivelled around, so he was sitting crossed-legged between them and facing them. Draco and Astoria shared a look – that was Scorpius’ I’m-curious-about-something-and-I’m-going-to-ask-a-lot-of-questions posture and tone of voice.

“It’s the middle of the night, Scorpius,” Draco reminded, but Astoria knew they weren’t getting out of this one. Scorpius always had been a curious boy. He had read nearly every book in the Manors library out of curiosity. The wide-eyed stare his son was giving him made him admit defeat, and Astoria giggled when he sighed and said: “Go on.”

“How did you meet?” It was not what Astoria was expecting. She was expecting some elaborate question she never knew the answer for, which was usually the case with her incredibly intelligent son. She smiled at him and held her arms out. He crawled into her and lay resting on her chest.

“We met back in Hogwarts,” she started. “Your father had returned to complete his seventh year and I was in my sixth.”

 

* * *

 

 

 _Astoria tried to stop her whimpering, though it proved somewhat difficult. She slammed the book closed and buried her head in her hands, letting the last of the tears fall before wiping them away and re-opening the book. She turned to the next chapter:_ Blood Curses That Spanned Generations _and began her reading again._

_She had cornered herself off in the library, hoping for no distractions. It never worked._

_“Excuse me,” a voice interrupted. Astoria looked up and met eyes with a blond boy. Not just any blond boy. Draco Malfoy._

_She had seen him around since his return but had honestly tried to avoid him. He was fiddling with his sleeves anxiously, and Astoria thought it was a strange action from someone she assumed to be dangerous. She had heard the new rumours going around about him, had seen the way people started treating him. She ignored them all. He was clearly trying to better himself in some way, and she thought returning to Hogwarts was a brave feat._

_“Yes?” She responded._

_“Do you mind if I sit? Everywhere else is full,” he gestured to the seat opposite her. She eyed it for a moment, considered saying no even. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to hold back her tears. She had come straight to the library after her appointment with Madame Pomfrey. It didn’t seem like a big deal, she’d just been getting mild headaches and waves of vertigo and wanted to get it checked out. She didn’t think she’d diagnose her with the Greengrass family curse._

_“Sure,” she said eventually. She closed the book and pushed it aside. She wanted to read up on curses but was finding it fairly difficult. She hadn’t cried in the appointment, she kept her head held high. But on her own, there was no one to judge her for her tears._

_Draco smiled gratefully and took the seat opposite. He pulled out his textbooks and immediately started working. Astoria got out her own homework, not that she could focus on it much. She considered writing to her sister to let her know, but the last time she spoke she’d made it very clear she didn’t want to hear from her any time soon. Her parents were already getting a letter from the school, so she didn’t bother sending them one either._

_She sniffled as she buried her head into her transfiguration book, trying to get rid of the thoughts of her family. Of this damned curse. She’d been given a death sentence._

_“Are you okay?” Draco spoke, interrupting her thoughts. She peered at him from over the book._

_“Fine,” she lied. He didn’t look like he believed her, but he dropped it. Astoria only studied for about an hour after before giving up and retreating to her dorm._

* * *

 

 

“So, it wasn’t love at first sight?” Scorpius sighed.

“Not quite,” Draco laughed, sitting up in the bed properly. He clearly realised they’d be here for a long time. “Not for your mother anyway. I had seen her around, always thought she was quite beautiful.” Draco smiled at her – the kind of lovesick smile he could never hold back - and Astoria returned it. Scorpius always hoped one day he could love and be loved by someone that much.

“Mum is beautiful,” Scorpius agreed, beaming as well. She stroked a gentle hand down his cheek.

“So are you,” she whispered.

“When did you fall in love?” He asked.

Draco let out an amused sigh. “Look what you’ve started now,” he told his wife. Astoria chuckled and kissed his cheek gently, and Draco decided to take over the story.

 

* * *

 

 

_The scar had been irritating him. It always irritated him, ever since he had earned it. Earned felt like the wrong word. He had never wanted it, so therefore could never really earn it. He palmed over the spot on his left arm, covered up by his school jumper as he entered the hospital wing._

_“Madame Pomfrey?” He called, hoping to see Poppy appear within moments. She never did, and Draco wandered further in._

_“She’s just popped out,” a voice came from a bed a little further down. Draco followed it, eventually connecting the voice to a one Astoria Greengrass. Astoria was a thing of beauty and Draco had been taken with her the moment he saw her sitting alone in the library. Just like then, her eyes were slightly puffy. He had wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she seemed closed off and he knew she wouldn’t tell._

_Why would she want to talk to him anyway? No one else did._

_“Oh, do you know how long she’ll be?”_

_“Oh – she’s, er, just sorting some stuff for me,” Astoria looked down, eyeing her swinging feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. “Not long,” she added with a sniffle._

_This was the second time he’d come across the younger girl crying, and the second time he felt just as useless. Draco took a deep breath and perched himself on the edge of her bed – not too close. Most people never wanted to be close to him, and he had a feeling Astoria would be the same._

_“I’m Draco,” he introduced, starting in a safe place._

_Astoria let out something that could have been a snort. “I know.” She finally looked up, her beading brown eyes looking into his and smiled. Actually smiled. Not many people smiled at him anymore. Up close, he could see a ring of grey around her inner eye as it faded into chocolate brown. Her eyes were enticing and enchanting and Draco knew he could look into them for the rest of his life and never tire of the galaxies that lay behind them. “Astoria,” she held out her hand._

_Draco smiled and took it, shaking it gently. “Pleasure to meet you.”_

_She eyed him carefully before looking away. “What brings you here?”_

_“Sleeping potion,” he admitted. “It’s not that easy to sleep these days.” He hadn’t slept well in weeks and knew tonight would be just as problematic. Pomfrey had promised to help him if he ever needed anything. He had no idea why she took sympathy on him but he was forever grateful. “How about you?”_

_She smiled grimly and looked to the floor. “I’m dying.”_

_It was two words, and he barely knew her, but his world tumbled around him. She was just a girl, a young one, and sweet and kind. That surely was not fair. Though if Draco knew anything about the world – if his… experiences had taught him anything – it was that the world was never fair._

_“I’m sorry,” was all he could think of to say._

_“It’s not your fault, Draco,” the way she said his name was like music to his ears. He was already falling hard for her. Madame Pomfrey re-entered then and handed Astoria some potions and explained their uses. Draco didn't catch most of them, but she seemed to understand. Once finished, Astoria hopped from the bed and gave him a quick wave before she was walking out._

_Draco let her get halfway before he kicked himself into gear. He got off the bed and walked quickly after her. “Astoria!” He called, and she stopped just before the doors and turned._

_“Yes?”_

_“I know we don’t know each other… very well. But – er,” he faltered. He was usually good at this sort of thing. He had never had a problem before… well before everything. “Would you – maybe, er- like to-”_

_“I would,” she interrupted, a growing smile on her beautiful lips. Draco smiled too – the first genuine smile he had shown in months. “Saturday? Hogsmeade?”_

_He was stuck for words, so all he could do was smile and nod. Astoria was gone with the wind in a second._

 

* * *

 

 

“Is that when you fell in love?” Scorpius asked his mother, eyeing her questioningly with his big grey eyes – his fathers’ eyes.

“Not quite,” she chuckled, booping Scorpius on the nose and sending Draco a fond look. Draco smiled, still smitten with his wife even to this day.

“So, when did you fall in love?” The boy was relentless, and Draco knew that he and Astoria would go all night given the opportunity. She never could say no to him, it was always Draco’s job to play the bad parent and even he struggled most of the time. He was so much like her – not in looks, but personality – and he had never been able to say no to Astoria either.

Astoria was about to answer when Draco chimed in. “A story for another time, it’s getting late and your mother needs rest.” Scorpius let out a dejected sigh and eyed Astoria for a moment, as though evaluating her condition himself. He’d become obsessed with it – he wanted to find a cure more than anyone. Draco knew – if given the time – that if anyone could do it, it would be Scorpius. He just feared it was time they never had.

“Can I stay?” He asked, seemingly coming to the right conclusion that Astoria needed rest. He was asking his father but kept his puppy dog eyes on his mother.

“Scorpius, aren’t you a little-”

“Of course you can, dear,” Astoria interrupted. Scorpius beamed and curled up between them, and Draco knew he could never kick him out. The three of them lay down, and Astoria crossed an arm over Scorpius and sought out Draco’s hand. He held it tight, fearing that it would be the last time. No one would know what would happen come morning.

But morning came and went, and everything was fine. Scorpius was out in the gardens most of the morning, collecting herbology samples from his mothers garden for a class project. Astoria stayed in bed and Draco tended to her as often as he could. He read to her often and made her tea and gave her pain potions.

It was just before they were set to have afternoon tea that Scorpius appeared at the door, face flushed from the thriving heat and a sad smile on his face. He had known both his parents would be in their room, but he hadn’t expected Draco to be holding onto Astoria like her life depended on it. Because it did.

Physical affection between the two was not rare. They had both vowed to show love to each other often, so Scorpius wasn’t raised in the cold way they both were. At the sight of them curled on the bed, Draco half drifting into a sleep, he managed a smile.

Astoria waved him over – it was the first time she’d been properly awake all day. He tiptoed over, light on his feet, and stood next to her bed. She ran a hand down his cheek and she used the other one to run through Draco’s hair. It was loose today, and she always liked it best when it was loose.

“Will you tell me now? When you fell in love with dad?” He whispered.

“Of course, sit down,” she offered, and he fell into the chair next to the bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged himself. Astoria smiled down at her sleeping husband, feeling nothing but pure love for him and thought back to the time she first felt it. The first time the love consumed her.

 

* * *

 

 

_Draco was graduating. Astoria still had one more year left of this hell hole of a school. She used to love Hogwarts, but over the years she had turned to wishing she could escape it as soon as possible. Then, Draco came along, and it didn’t seem so bad anymore. For either of them. And now he was going._

_She could drop out, of course. But, her parents would never allow that._

_She saw him across the courtyard, his Hogwarts hat covering his bleach-blond hair. He had started to grow it, and it was now just reaching the top of his neck._

_She ran to him and jumped in his arms, and he spun her around and kissed her gently. It wasn’t the first time they kissed, but the feeling never changed._

_Except this time it did._

_This time it felt more. She was consumed with what could only be described as love. It had taken her a while, and maybe she was just not ready to admit it to herself. She and Draco would never work. He would inevitably leave Hogwarts and forget all about his sick, dying girlfriend. He, of course, had told her over and over again that it wouldn’t happen, but she never believed him._

_For who could really love a dying girl?_

_He could. And he had told her before and she had never said it back._

_Until today._

_She pulled back from the kiss, overwhelmed with emotion. Her heart felt full, so full that it was close to bursting all over the courtyard. As she looked into his stormy eyes, she knew for sure. She saw love in those eyes and knew hers conveyed the same thing._

_So, she took a leap._

_“I love you,” she breathed and the smile that graced his beautiful features could outshine a thousand stars. She dived right back onto his lips, muttering the same phrase over and over into his mouth, making sure he felt as loved as he should feel._

_Because so what if he had been a Death-Eater? That wasn’t who he was anymore. Draco Malfoy was kind and smart. Draco Malfoy was misunderstood and all he truly needed was a hug. All he needed was for someone to love him properly. For someone to show him that the world wasn’t all dark and mysterious. That there was light if you looked hard enough._

_“You’re my light in the darkness,” he said as she pulled away. She laughed and pecked his lips one more time, thinking of the irony that he had spoken exactly what she’d been thinking._

_Astoria never used to believe in soulmates, and then she met Draco Malfoy and she was sure he was hers._

* * *

 

 

“You think dads your soulmate?” Scorpius was practically dancing in his seat, beaming like the excited child he was. Astoria was glad to be able to put that smile on her sons face.

“Of course I am,” Draco drawled, but his tone was full of nothing but love. Astoria hadn’t noticed when he’d woken but was glad he may have heard the story. It was one she was fond of telling and one he never tired of hearing.

“Honey,” Astoria asked, and Draco hummed in response. “I want to dance.” She expected him to say no, but she was feeling okay. She might need a little help, but she wanted to hold her husband one last time.

“Darling, you’re not strong enough,” he warned.

“Draco, please. I want to dance with you, one last time.” At those words, he faltered. Astoria felt guilty for saying them, especially when she saw her sons eyes cast to the floor.

“Very well,” he spoke.

Together, the three of them made their way to the ballroom. Astoria leaned on Draco for support. Her legs were mostly useless these days, and she tired too often to use them much. But, this was a need. She was dying, she knew it. She wouldn’t have long. She would dance with her husband one last time even if it killed her. And she was very much aware it might.

Upon entering the grand ballroom – it had always been Astoria’s favourite place in the Manor – Scorpius ran straight to the piano in the corner. He started playing her favourite song as Draco led her slowly to the centre of the dance floor.

Though weak on her knees, she felt strong with him there to hold her up. Draco took a tentative hand to her waist and the other around her back and pressed her close to him. She held onto him tightly, fearing it was the last time she’d ever do so. They swayed gently to the peaceful melody, and once again she was consumed with love for her husband.

Draco led her slowly closer to Scorpius, and she caught a glimpse of a longing look across his face. She held a hand out for him and he stopped playing abruptly to run over and take it. The three of them danced to music that wasn’t playing, wrapped in a bubble of love and endearment.

“What was the happiest day of your life?” Scorpius asked suddenly, looking up to her. Astoria was starting to tire, so Draco led her to a chair to let her rest. Draco stood next to her, a hand on her shoulder and Scorpius knelt in front of her with his head on her knees.

“Aside from the day you were born?” She asked, stroking a hand through his hair. He nodded slightly, and Astoria didn’t even have to think about it. “Our wedding day,” she looked up to Draco to find him looking back. There was a wistful look in his eye, a longing. Like her, he was reminiscing back to that day. The happiest day of their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

_It was the scariest day of her life._

_She was marrying the love of her life and she couldn’t have been happier. But she was terrified. She had no idea what would come next. She had no idea if her parents would show up, or if Draco’s would try and stop it._

_It was a small affair, with only a couple of friends from their school days present. They had invited their parents, of course, but hadn’t received a response. Her sister, however, was sat front row and that made it worthwhile._

_Beforehand, Astoria was panicking, and it was Daphne who helped calm her down. She had reminded Astoria of why she was there in the first place, why she had gone against their parents to marry the Malfoy boy. Because she loved him, and it was as simple as that. And he loved her, and they were going to live happily for the rest of her life._

_The trepidation returned when she stood at the beginning of the aisle waiting to enter._

_However, at the end of the aisle stood Draco, dressed in a green set of dress robes and tears forming in his eyes as he wore a bright smile and all the fear disappeared. Just like that. He had always had that effect on her._

_She walked down the aisle to meet him, and he pressed a loving kiss to her forehead. They only had eyes for each other the entire ceremony. She barely heard anything going on, even when her parents slipped in at the back. When their vows had been spoken, a promise to love in sickness and in health, and the marriage was finalised, he scooped her up and kissed her passionately and that familiar feeling of love spread through her bones._

_“You’re my light in the darkness,” he told her. He had said those words a million times before, and each time she was overwhelmed with love._

_With him, she felt so much stronger than she was._

_They were a funny couple: an ex-death eater and a dying girl, but they made it work. She knew she would love Draco for the rest of her life, and she knew she would love their son growing in her belly for the whole of his. She loved her new family more than anything in the entire world, and it was all she could think about throughout the entire affair._

* * *

 

 

Draco carried her back to bed as she was too exhausted herself. He had apologised a thousand times, but she shut him up with a firm kiss. She wanted to hold him one last time and she got to do exactly that.

Astoria Malfoy died that night with her son curled in her arms on her right side and her husband on her left side, holding her tighter than she’d ever been held before. She could slip away peacefully, knowing she had her two boys by her side and prayed to every God imaginable that they would get through this with as little pain as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written Drastoria, and I sincerely hope I did it justice!  
> Thank you:)


End file.
